


Three Sentence Ficlets

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Three Sentence Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small set of random three sentences ficlets around the Clint/Natasha pairing from the be_compromised community on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentence Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: The first one doesn’t really fill the prompt, but it was inspired by it so I’m posting it anyways.

Prompt: _They never should've gotten Clint a houseplant._

Word Count: 82

 

Her lips twitch slightly at the sounds some of her teammates are currently making as Clint torments them with one of the planets that he brought home from one of his recent solo missions. 

Tony might be regretting giving him an entire floor for himself and letting him come to live in the Tower, but he makes the most excellent sounds that make for useful blackmail.

She is glad that Clint does these things like this as it makes for excellent entertainment.

 

000

Prompt: _Pepper's not allowed to ground them (world threats go on and all that), so she gives them paperwork instead_

Word Count: 51

 

“I think I would prefer being grounded to being handed paperwork.”

She doesn't glance at him though he knows that he has her attention as she does her batch of paperwork beside him.

“Yeah, well I can definitely think of things that would be far more preferable to doing paperwork.. ow!”

 

000

Prompt: _When Natasha finally agrees to move-in to Stark/Avengers Tower, Clint is consulted to make sure her suite is appropriate for the one and only Black Widow._

Word Count: 86

 

When Clint is discovers that Natasha has finally agreed to move into the suite that Stark has designed for her, he waits till she is distracted with a mission then goes to the Tower.

He gets Stark to show him the work that he has put into it, frowns at what he sees and then promptly makes him redo it.

The tiny tired smile on her face when she finally sees the suite that will always be hers, makes a pleasant feeling settle into his gut.


End file.
